Rice Bowl
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Fukawa wakes up to find her breakfast nicely prepared by Komaru. Fukawa/Komaru


Written for Femslash February 2019's twenty-fourth prompt "Blessed."

Rice Bowl

"Touko-chaaan. Touko-chaaan, wake uuup."

Fukawa grumbled, her eyes fluttering open. She reached for her glasses on the nearby stool, and Komaru slid them into her fumbling hand. Rolling over, she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and glanced over at the bubbly young woman, her hair already made and dressed in her regular clothes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" she said, holding a tray with a freshly made rice bowl.

Yawning, Fukawa stretched and pulled up her loose nightgown. "Hey, morning. Is that for me?"

"Sure is. It's kind of late, so I figured I'd make you some breakfast to get you energized since we have a big mission today." Komaru set the tray on Fukawa's lap, grinning into her cheeks.

The rice bowl was simplistic but certainly appreciated. The rice was hot and seasoned with green onions. The melted egg yolk spread into the rice, adding a delectable flavor to match the soy sauce. A simple cup of black coffee perfected her breakfast.

Plucking the chopsticks, Fukawa cracked her neck, the popping sound echoing in their hotel room. "Thanks."

Komaru giggled. "No problem. I'll let you get ready."

Fukawa nodded, stuffing her face with rice and groaned. The egg yolk melted on her tongue and left her shivering. Komaru had certainly come a long way in her cooking lessons with Hiroko. Considering Komaru had come from a place where she had been delivered meals at punctuated times, the surprisingly good quality of her food kept Fukawa anticipating each meal.

Komaru hummed the theme song to some popular anime as she stretched, rolling her back and raising her arms. She sighed, flexing her fingers and glancing at her hands. A few faint scars lined the indents between her knuckles, remnants of her battles with Monokumas. Rubbing her thumb over them, she shrugged and slipped on her leather gloves as Fukawa tilted the bowl to her lips, sucking down any extra rice.

Fukawa set the bowl down and took her coffee. She cupped it in both hands as Komaru skipped over to take the tray. Fukawa slipped her legs off the bed, letting the sheets dangle by her ankles. She sipped generously, savoring the rich taste as the coffee rushed down her throat.

Heaving out a sigh, she wiped her mouth and stood. She glanced at her nightgown, which was a pale purple color that reminded her of Kirigiri's hair. She ambled into the kitchen and handed Komaru her cup, letting her wash it as she rinsed the bowl, which reminded Fukawa of a dutiful wife.

Fukawa pursed her lips. One scene bled into another as she pictured Komaru walking down a floral aisle in a pristine kimono. Her cheeks flushed, seeing herself reach out to take Komaru's hand with their little ones, several tiny Komarus, eagerly cheering for them.

Her only concern was that Hagakure was the priest with his goofy smile breaking her fantasy.

"Earth to Touko-chan. Are you having one your daydreams again?" Komaru asked, a playful smile on her lips.

"H-huh? N-not a chance. It's too early in the d-day to be having them," she said, furrowing her brow.

Komaru laughed, her honeyed tone pleasant for anyone to hear. Fukawa rolled her eyes and said she was going to wash her face, the tittering of Komaru's giggles echoing in her ears. Komaru singsonged her agreement, and she flounced over to the couch where one of Fukawa's novels lay waiting for her to pick up and continue reading.

Peering over her shoulder, she couldn't help but stare at Komaru. She really had changed her entire life and viewpoint on so many things. They had grown together, bonding through turmoil and despair unlike anything else Fukawa had endured. She would even say her time in Towa City was much worse than the killing game, but the outcome was far more hopeful than anything else. They were together. Having someone at her side who truly cared and loved her, it was a feeling that still made her heart flutter.

Turning on the bathroom faucet, she let the water run warm and dipped her hands in, almost feeling like she was truly living a domestic life. If not for the fires burning outside, the pungent smoke that filtered in through the window, and occasional screams of a dying adult, Fukawa could have fooled herself into thinking she was on a carefree honeymoon.

Taking off her glasses, Fukawa splashed the lukewarm water on her face. It dripped off onto her nightgown, prompting the realization she had forgotten to bring in her daily clothes. Turning around, she squinted at the plastic shelf and found her regular attire. It had been scrubbed clean of any lingering odor, and she smiled, knowing Komaru must have washed it for her in the sink and blow dried it when she was sleeping.

She faced her grinning reflection and couldn't bare to part with it. She really had been lucky to find Komaru. No one could make her feel so giddy and relaxed at the same time.

Wiping her face, she discarded her nightgown and slipped into her regular clothes. There was a faint dampness by her shins, but she expected that considering how long her skirt was to manually dry. Tugging the waistband, Fukawa squared her shoulders and fixed her glasses.

"Ready to go?" Komaru asked, holding up her megaphone as Fukawa rounded over to the entrance. "There's some kids who need rescuing down by the business section."

"Got it. Let's get those twerps to safety," she said, snatching the keys to the apartment off the hanging rack.

They took a deep breath, knowing they were setting out into a dangerous world. Komaru offered Fukawa her hand, and she grasped it, watching Komaru clutch the doorknob. Giving her a nod, Fukawa tightened her grip as Komaru ripped open the door, facing down a horde of Monokumas already waiting for them in the hallway, but even with so many rushing at them, Fukawa knew they would be fine as long as they stayed together.


End file.
